1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fishing tool, and more particularly to a spinning reel, which prevents the fishing line from jam.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 and FIG. 2 show a conventional spinning reel 1 mainly having a reel body 2, a spool 3, a rotor 4 and a handle 5. The handle 5 is rotated to drive the spool 3 for reciprocation via a transmission device (not shown) and to drive the rotor 4 for rotation. As a result, a fishing line can be winded on the spool 3.
The rotor 4 has two arms 6 at opposite sides thereof, on one of which a wheel 8 is provided, and a curved arc 7 with opposite ends connected to the arms 6. To wind the fishing line on the wheel 8, there usually is a guiding block 9 between the arc 7 and the wheel 8. The guiding block 9 has a hole 91 behind a tip end thereof to insert the arc 7 therein. To avoid the fishing line jamming in a gap between the arc 7 and the guiding block 9, the hole 91 is kept away from a backside of the tip end of the guiding block 9, such that a location labeled a (between the arc 7 and the tip end of the guiding block 9) in the FIG. 1 indicating that the fishing line is jammed thereat is kept out of a path of the fishing line passing to reduce the risk of jamming of the fishing line.
When the fishing line is released, the arc 7 and the arms 6 have to be rotated about 110 degrees, as shown in FIG. 2. At this time, the fishing line is twisted randomly, and sometime the fishing line is jammed as shown in FIG. 3, in which the fishing line 92 is jammed between the arc 7 and the tip end of the guiding block 9 (the location a).